nothing is what it seems
by annakitkat96
Summary: When Chiron gives Percy and Annabeth to rescue a demi-god, will everything turn out the way they think? very fluffy and contains OC :
1. We get a mission

**I DO NOT OWN PJO ALL COPY RIGHT TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**please review, this is my first story :)**

Annabeth POV (3 years after TLO) We get a Mission.

Chiron had given me a message during dinner to meet him at the Big House with Percy tonight. So, after dinner we did exactly that.

I heard Percy knock at the door. "Hey wise girl, you ready?" he asked. I kissed him before I answered.

"Oh, I see how it is." He gave me a very Percy-like smile. I laughed and looked at him in his fierce green eyes.

"Well, we should go see what Chiron wants." I told him.

"Okay, fine." He said, obviously not wanting to stop what we were doing.

We got to the big house and met Chiron. He was in his wheelchair.

"The satyrs have detected a demi-god in Southern Mississippi, and I want you two to go get her. She is 15, and should already have been claimed. Her name is Kate Brennan. Bring her back to camp as soon as you find her."

Percy and I nodded listening to what Chiron was telling us. Chiron told us to go back to our cabins and rest, seeing as how we would be leaving in the morning.

**please review!**


	2. Thinking

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL COPYRIGHT TO RICK RIORDAN**

**please review!**

Percy POV: thinking

The next morning I met Annabeth on the top of half blood hill. She was wearing an orange camp shirt and jeans, with her hair back in a pony tail. She looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" I asked her. She was staring at something in the distance.

"I just had a weird dream last night…" she said trailing off.

I looked at her. "What was it about?" I asked her. Being a demi-god, our dreams aren't just random.

"I think I dreamt about that girl, Kate. But I think there was another demi-god too. I'm not sure, though. The satyrs would have noticed another demi-god."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would've. We should get going, wise girl. We want to get there by tomorrow." I told her, and she nodded.

We were allowed to take the camp car down to a small town called Ocean Springs, Mississippi, where Chiron had told us the new half blood was. If Annabeth hadn't taken so many bathroom breaks, we probably would have gotten there in 1 day instead of two.

I was almost shocked when we got there. I expected Mississippi to be some run down in the middle of nowhere hillbilly village, but it looked like any other normal suburban town.

We drove to the school Chiron had told us the demi-god was attending, and walked in.

"Um, y'all need a visitors pass." A woman said in very southern accent, she was obviously was an office worker.

"Oh, um we're not visitors; we're… substitute teachers." Annabeth said, snapping her fingers in the lady's face. She was controlling the mist to make the office lady believe we were teachers.

"Oh, yes! We were expectin' y'all!" the office worker told us. She walked us through a hall into a teachers lounge and gave us badges.

"Thank you, ma'am" I told her. She smiled at me and Annabeth and handed us schedules.

Annabeth studied them, and then once the lady had left walked over to a computer and looked up "Kate Brennan" and which class she had next. It said she had band, so Annabeth and I tried to find our way to the band hall.

**please review! :)**


	3. Fortunate people

**I DO NOT OWN PJO ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN**

**please review!**

Annabeth POV: fortunate people

Percy and I entered the band hall and we saw a whole band rehearsing, and they were very excellent at the song they were playing. I tried searching for someone that might have been the demi-god Kate, until one of the directors said "Kate, can you switch solos with Nick please, he's playing way to sharp"

I looked over and saw a girl nod, and exchange papers with the person next to her. I figured this was Kate. She was holding a French horn, and began to play a stunning melody. She had long straight blond hair with a flower in it, tan skin, and freckles across her face. She was wearing a summery top with a skirt.

I saw another kid behind her who was playing percussion. I had a feeling in my gut that he too, was a demi-god.

Percy and I waited until the rehearsal was over and followed her inaudibly. We tried to stay out of earshot, but Percy managed to ruin that by running into a gong.

"Watch it!" quite a lot of people yelled, and I saw Percy turn scarlet from humiliation.

I laughed. "Hey seaweed brain, do you want to get some lunch?" I asked him. I for one was awfully hungry, so I figured he must be as well.

"I'd love to," he said smiling at me.

We walked over to the cafeteria, and sat down at a table near the window, and sat down. We talked for a while, and Percy had his head on the table and was looking at me

"Why aren't you paying attention seaweed brain?" I asked him. He just smiled. Since we were both ADHD I understood how difficult it was to pay attention sometimes.

"I was just realizing how fortunate I am to have such a gorgeous girlfriend like you." He said, as if it should be apparent.

"I love you, seaweed brain." I told him.

"I love you too, wise girl." He said.


	4. I so don't miss this

**I DO NOT OWN PJO ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN**

**please review! **

Percy POV: I so don't miss this

After having lunch Annabeth and I went outside because some teacher's had forced us into taking their break duty. Annabeth had found a bench to sit on, and was reading some book about ancient architectures, as usual.

"Don't you miss this? 9th grade? The popular cheerleaders and jocks?" I said mockingly as I was sitting down beside her.

She stared at me. "Oh yes Percy, I miss cheerleaders and jocks all the time." She said sarcastically glaring in their direction.

Almost all demi-gods were sort of outcasts in the mortal world. Almost like how almost each and every demi-gods was ADHD or dyslexic. Annabeth and I were one of countless that were both.

All of the sudden we heard ear-piercing screams coming from people across the break grounds, and there was a Lastrygonian giant attacking what looked like Kate Brennan and some other kid.

The giant advanced on Kate and then she did something that astonished both Annabeth and I. She charged the giant! And she had shot it with something, something that looked like a make shift arrow made out of a music stand. I glanced at Annabeth, and we made eye contact. We were now sure of her parentage.

I uncapped riptide and Annabeth sheathed her knife. We ran to Kate and the other kid's defence, who seemed to be trying to divert the giant. Annabeth put on her cap, ran behind the giant and stabbed it. It turned into gold dust that covered the four of us.

"What was that! And who are YOU?" Kate demanded. She looked at the two of us.

"I'm Annabeth, and this is Percy. We're here to help you." Annabeth told her.

"Who's your friend?" I asked her.

"This is Zach Leighton… but what did y'all mean you said you were here to help us?" She asked.

We looked at Zach. He was a tall kid, who sort of looked like me with his messy black hair, except his eyes were blue. Then we looked at Kate, who was holding her make shift arrow.

I met eyes with Annabeth. She took a deep breath.

"Percy and I are demi-gods. And we believe that you and your friend Zach are too."

"Wait, what?" Zach asked apprehensively. "What the heck are demi-gods?"

"One of your parents is a Greek God. My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and Percy's father is Poseidon, god of the sea." She told them without delay.

"Yeah right." Zach said. "Y'all don't know anything about us!" he said defending Kate and himself. Her expression was similar to Zach's.

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth said turning to Kate. "I bet you're ADHD and dyslexic. I'd put money on the fact that you are very good at music, and poems, and archery, and I'm sure you are an awful liar. You've never met your father either, have you?" She said. Kate looked at her dumb-founded.

"H-How did you know that?" Kate asked, looking frightened.

"Because a lot demi-gods are ADHD and dyslexic, and you are a daughter of Apollo." Annabeth told her.

Kate started tearing up. Annabeth looked at her compassionately. Being half-bloods are selves, we understood how it felt. Annabeth gazed at her.

"We're going to take the both of you to Camp- Half Blood, a camp for demi-gods." I told them.

"Will you tell me who my dad is?" Zach asked. His green eyes seemed to counterpart mine.

"As soon as you get to camp, he will claim you as his son." I promised him. "But right now, we need to get you two to camp ASAP."


	5. Transportation means

**I DO NOT OWN PJO ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN**

**please review! **

Annabeth POV: transportation means

We drove our car to a park so I could research transportation means to camp half blood.

"Hey Percy, do you think we could take an air bubble back to camp? There's a small river that leads to the Long Island sound." I suggested. Percy was thinking.

"We might be able to if the naiads are in a good mood." He said. We were sitting beneath a tree, and I was listening fixedly.

"Okay, what if we went through the gulf of Mexico?" I asked.

"That could work to, I just don't know if they will be up to it." He said looking in their direction.

"Maybe we should just take a train." I said.

"Works for me. We'll be able to get some sleep that way." He said.

I nodded my head. "That sounds like the best plan. I'll go let them know we're leaving soon."

"Okay gotcha" He said, helping me up.

We walked over to Kate and Zach, and Kate was laughing uncontrollably with something Zach had said.

"He likes her." I said

"And, I love you." He said.

"Touché…" I said, pulling him closer to me and then I kissed him, until I heard someone clear their throat. It was Kate and Zach, staring at us uncomfortably.

"We, uh… We're gonna take a train back to camp." Percy said, we were both bright red.

"Like in Harry Potter?" Kate asked, looking hopeful.

"No, just a train to New York is all. Then we'll take a cab to long island." I said. Harry Potter. As if _wizards_ were real. Yeah right.

We drove to the nearest train station and purchased our tickets, and boarded the train. Percy, Zach, Kate and I sat down. After passing into Kentucky, I dozed off. My dreams taunted me. I didn't see anything, per se, but I did hear a voice. It kept saying "You will be unsuccessful, Annabeth. You will fail miserably, losing what matters most."

I woke up to Percy shaking me. "It's okay Annabeth, it's just a dream!"

I was realized crying, and I saw Kate giving me the impression she was concerned, and Zach was asleep.

"Annabeth, shh, it's okay, just go back to sleep." He told me delicately."

"Something is going to go wrong. I'm going to lose what matters most." I said, weeping at this point. Demi-god dreams are _not_ random.

"My dream…someone voice told me I was going to fail. That I would be unsuccessful." I told him. He held me tight, and stoked my back. He moved me onto his lap and ran his hand through my hair. Soon enough I fell asleep again.

We arrived in Massachusetts that night to switch trains, so that monsters would be less attracted to us. But our next train wasn't until the morning, so we decided to rent out a motel room. We got a room for Kate, one for Zach, and one for Percy and I to share.


	6. I learns to love futons

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN**

**please review!**

Percy POV: I learn to love futon's

I was vaguely taken aback when Annabeth rented one room for the two of us. I know we've been dating for the last three years, still it made me smile.

"What are you smiling about, seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know…nothing." I said trying very hard to smile.

The clerk handed us our keys and we walked to our room.

In the room there was a small bed and a futon.

"Hey Annabeth, you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the futon, okay?" I told her.

"All right, seaweed brain." She said, gleaming her renowned 'Annabeth' smile at me.

Around midnight I heard Annabeth come up to the futon, and lay down with me.

"Bad dreams?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Hey, everything is going to be fine." I said to her, "You just stay here with me and I swear I'll protect you." I told her. Annabeth sniffled.

I twirled her hair until she fell asleep again. I hated seeing her like this.

The next morning Annabeth went and got Kate and I went and got Zach. We had breakfast, and Annabeth had gotten terribly sick from food she had eaten the day before. Then,we boarded our next train, this one was going to New York.

"Should we call Argus to come get us when we arrive in New York?" Annabeth asked me.

"Sounds like a plan." I answered, smiling at her.


	7. pictures in wallets

Annabeth POV: pictures in wallets

When we sat down on the train, Percy and I had our own booth, and so did Kate and Zach.

"What time do you think we'll arrive in New York?" I asked Percy. It couldn't be that long, no more than a few hours.

"I don't know, we'll see I guess." He responded.

We had been on the train for about 3 hours when Zach came running in and said," Annabeth, get it here! Kate won't stop crying and she says she wants to talk to you!" he said frantically.

I ran in and saw Kate sobbing uncontrollably in her seat. I looked at Zach and gave him a signal that I would handle it and he could leave.

"Hey, Kate, what's wrong?" I asked her softly. "Is everything alright?" I said again. She had calmed down a lot, but still seemed pretty upset.

"Zach is the most thick person on the face of the Earth!" she cried. "He's so oblivious! He doesn't even realize I'm in love with him." She said

"Oh I know the feeling." I said to her. "It was like that for me with Percy. It turns out he was in love with me too. And by the way Zach looks at you, I would say he loves you, but is just to scared to say it." I told her.

She looked up at me. "Percy is totally in love with you, it's more than obvious."

"Well, Kate, I think you have you answer." I said. She looked at me, and smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Annabeth." She said giving me an appreciative look. I walked out of the compartment. Zach had been waiting outside.

"Is she alright?" Zach asked immediately.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just try to pay attention more." I said, trying to give him a heads up.

"Uh…okay." He said, looking confused. He walked back into the compartment, and sat down next to Kate.

"What was that all about?" Percy asked enquiringly.

"Oh, Kate's in love with Zach, but he's to thick to notice." I said.

"Yeah, he loves her back too." He remarked. "When he came in here he dropped his wallet, and this picture fell out." He said showing me the picture.

In the picture, it looked like it was fall, and Zach was hugging Kate. It was a really adorable picture. It said "fall festival 2011" at the bottom

"That is so sweet!" I practically shouted.

"Ha, jeez, Annabeth, guys carry pictures of their girls in their wallet. It's not uncommon, I have one of us too." He said, as if it should be obvious.

"Really?" I asked. "I want to see it!

He took his wallet, and pulled out a picture of the two of us.

It was a picture taken at camp just before the Titan war. I remember Silena snapping the picture and her getting mad because I was giving Percy a noogie.

"Seaweed brain!" I said.

"What?" He asked. But before I said anything, I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He kissed me back, fiercely. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we ended up stopping after one of the stewardesses came in and asked us if we needed anything.

"No thank you," we told her.

"Are you sure you don't want an 'I love LA shirt? They are 15% cheaper here than when you are in the city

"LA? Where going to New York, not LA." We said.

"Oh no, this is a direct train to Los Angeles." The stewardess told us.

I gulped, and looked at Percy. We. Are. Screwed.


	8. Zeus let it rain down on us

**I DO NOT OWN PJO,ALL COPYRIGHT TO RICK RIORDAN**

Percy POV: Zeus let it rain down on us.

"What the Hades are we going to do!" Annabeth had been firing questions like this for a solid 5 minutes.

"Maybe Nico could help?" I said hoping Annabeth would buy it.

"Seaweed brain! You're a genius! Nico lives in LA and he can help us back to camp with shadow travel!" She exclaimed, she seemed to be very proud of herself.

"Can he do that with 5 people though?" I asked.

Annabeth thought for a moment. "He'd have to rest for a couple of days, but then he should be able to." She said.

"Okay, I'll IM him when we get to LA."

Kate and Zach burst into our compartment.

"LA?" He asked. "I thought we were going to New York!"

"Don't worry, we've got it under control. Our friend Nico can help us, all we have to do is hang around in LA for a few days until Nico can shadow travel with the five of us." She told them, which seemed to calm them down.

"O-Okay…" Kate said nervously. "I guess I _have_ always wanted to go to LA." She said.

"Yeah and I heard they have an amazing instrument store in Venice beach, they have everything from tom drums to timbale's!" Zach said excited. I almost forgot he was in band too.

"See? This is going to be fine." I said reassuringly.

I glanced at Annabeth. She looked like she was calming down, and so did Kate and Zach.

Our train arrived about 4 hours later, and fortunately there was a fountain outside of the train station, and there didn't appear many of people.

Annabeth handed me a drachma, I threw it into the mist and said "Oh Iris, please except my offering. Nico Di Angelo, Los Angeles."

I started to see Nico appear in the mist, but I heard Annabeth start giggling hysterically.

"What?" I asked. She then pointed to Nico who looked like he was, well, making out with a girl.

He looked up. His eyes widened. He looked over at the girl and said nervously "Allison, go grab a coke, for me, will you?"

'Allison' said she would and walked off to get Nico a coke.

"What do you want?" Nico demanded.

"First off," Annabeth started, "Who's Allison? She's cute!" she said.

"What. Do. You. Want." Nico said again.

"Nico, we accidentally got on the wrong train and now were in LA. We were hoping you could help us get the two of us and these other two demi-gods back to camp." I told him.

Nico thought about it. "Okay, but I'm going to have to rest for a couple of days, if I want to be able to do that." He said.

"Told you, seaweed brain." Annabeth whispered in ear.

"Oh shush, wise girl" I whispered back.

We saw 'Allison' walk back towards Nico and he gestured to us and then waved his hand through the mist.

"Nico has a girlfriend!" Annabeth squealed. "Holy Zeus!"

"Oh c'mon Annabeth, cut him some slack. He's 17, he's allowed to have a girlfriend." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Look!" she shouted. It was starting to pour rain. And soon enough it was raining extremely hard. I gave her my jacket to keep warm.

"Zeus, let it rain down on us!" She shouted into the sky. One thing about Annabeth, she totally went wild for rain. She loved probably as much as she loved me.

"What she said!" I said after her.

We laughed and danced in the rain. After about 10 minutes it stopped raining.

"Great, now I'm sopping wet!" she groaned.

"Hold that thought" I said, taking her hand and mine, and willing the water to go away, leaving us dry.

Annabeth smiled at me. "What would I do without you?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Kate if she wants to go shopping, since we have absolutely no clothes." Annabeth said.

"Do you need any money?" I asked her.

She grabbed her wallet and pulled a Lotus Hotel in Casino Debit card out. I had one also. They had an infinite amount of cash on them, and we had taken the cards when we escaped from there 7 years earlier.

"Nice." I said, leaning over her to kiss the top of her head. She grabbed hold of me and kissed me. I absolutely loved kissing her.

After a while, we saw Kate and Zach walk up, and we swiftly let go of each other. Annabeth was blushing.

"Hey, Kate, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? Seeing as we're going to be here for a couple of days." Annabeth asked her.

"Sure!" Kate answered "But I don't have any money…" she said slightly uncomfortably.

"Oh no problem." Annabeth said waiving her debit card. "Debit card with infinite cash. We got these for the lair of the Lotus eaters seven years ago." Annabeth said, smiling at me.

"Sweet!" Kate said, "C'mon, Annabeth, let's go!" She said eagerly.

Then she and Annabeth set off to go shopping.


	9. Lemon scent

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL COPYRIGHT GOES TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Please review, I really love advice and constructive criticism! :)**

Annabeth POV: Lemon scent

"How does this look?" I asked Kate, peering at myself in the mirror. We were in PINK buying bathing suits. I mean, we're in LA, we're going to need them.

"Percy's going to get the hots for you, when he sees you in that little number!" Kate said amused. I was wearing a strapless two piece.

"Oh my gods… will you stop saying that?" I pleaded. She had been making remarks like that the entire afternoon. I tried to find something that Kate wouldn't be able to make fun of. It was really odd, how all of the bathing suits made me look like I had a really nice rack, almost like they had grown over night.

I finally found a pretty, but not skimpy, two piece with halter straps.

"Ooh, that's really pretty, Annabeth!" Kate said genuinely. I figured I should go ahead and purchase it, before Kate would be able to make another obnoxious comment.

We walked over to the cash register, and we had basically bought every clothing item we would be needing for the next week.

"$256.07" The woman behind the counter told us. I handed her my card and she swiped it. A small infinity symbol appeared on the screen. The woman's eyes got wide.

"Uh, here you are your majesty." She said nervously, giving us our clothes. "Have a wonderful day and please come back soon we would love to have you business!" she said in one mouthful.

Kate and I hurried out of the store, before we caused a scene.

"That was hilarious!" she said, trying very hard to hold in her unbearable laughter.

"Their reactions are always remarkable" I said, laughing.

I grabbed my phone and sent Percy a text message. Most people would call, but that's really risky for half-bloods, because it essentially broadcasts our voices for miles around, which attracts plenty of monsters.

"_Meet us at the food court_" I sent him. A few minutes later he sent back "_You got it wise girl._"

We found Percy and Zach in the food court, inhaling chicken wings. Sitting next to each other, you would have thought they were brothers. They looked _a lot_ like each other.

"How many times have they called you 'Your majesty' today?" Percy asked.

"3 times, so far." Kate told him. We all burst into laughter.

"So you guys want to go to the beach?" Percy asked. Knowing him, he'd probably been to impatient to wait for someone else to bring it up.

"Of course, seaweed brain!" I told him, pecking him on the lips.

Kate and Zach set off to go swim in the water, but Percy and I just sat by a tide pool.

All of a sudden Kate started screaming.

"It burns!" she shouted urgently.

"What's wrong?" I yelled back, if something was hurting her, we had to get out of there quick.

"My legs! I shaved them this morning, and the salt water makes it burn!" she screamed.

"Oh my gods. Kate, you scared me! I though there was something wrong!" Zach said, relieved. She frowned.

"I'm gonna come into your room tonight and shave your legs and then stick you in salt water. We'll see how un-excruciating it is then!" She said, mockingly.

So Percy and I went back to our little tide pool area. He sat behind me.

"Your hair always smells amazing, wise girl. Like lemons." He said, breathing in my scent. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you too Annabeth. Don't you _ever_ forget that. Promise me." He said.

"I promise." I said. I turned around to face him, and I kissed him. I could get used to this.

After we left the beach, we got a hotel, and all of us went to sleep; it was almost 11pm anyway.

"Does anyone have anything to drink?" Percy asked. Kate and Zach looked at him and nodded their heads no, but I knew Percy liked to drink something before he went to sleep.

"I'll go down to the front desk and ask if they have anything." I told him, smiling warmly.

"Thanks, wise girl." He said winking at me.

I went down to the front desk, got him something to drink, and went back to our room. There were two bunk beds, and Zach and Percy had claimed their bunk. Kate was on the other bunk bed, so I put my stuff on the bottom bunk, as Kate was on the top bunk.

"Water!" Percy said, seeming very pleased he had gotten it.

"Sorry it's a whole jug, they didn't have anything else." I said, hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Oh it's not problem." He said, flashing me a great big smile. I felt my face turn red.

I woke up the next morning and realized that Kate and Zach were gone. I sat straight up in my bunk, and ran to the bathroom and got violently sick,_ again_.

"Holy Zeus!" I said.

"Are you okay?" I heard Percy ask. He was sitting on his bunk, wearing shorts, and no shirt, and holding his jug of milk.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I must have ate something bad yesterday…again. Where did Kate and Zach go?" I asked him. I looked at my watch and it read 8:52 am. They must be early risers, I thought.

"They left to go to the beach" Percy said, pointing out the window.

"This early?" I asked. It seemed bizarre for them to leave earlier than 9 am.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Don't ask me why, I don't know. I thought it was odd, too."

"Yeah, okay, well…I'm going to take a shower. Can you try iris messaging Nico?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, wise girl." He said, giving be a great big smile, as I walked toward the bathroom.

**Don't forget to review! :) (btw, I have already finished the story, so i'll be updating with a couple chapters everyday!) :)**


	10. Cutest hyper focus

**I DONT OWN PJO, ALL COPYRIGHT TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**sorry it's so short but i'm going to post multiple chapters to make it up!**

**thank you to everyone who has reviewed!**

**OH! and pretty please review! :)**

Percy POV: Cutest hyper-focus

I walked to the hotel gift shop, and bough a glass prism. I went out side, threw gold drachma into the rainbow, and said "Iris, please except my offering. Please show me Nico Di Angelo, Los Angeles."

I saw Nico appear, who was eating a bowl of cereal. He looked up and said "Ayy! It's Percy Jackson!" very sarcastically.

"Hey Nico. Are you rested up yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet. It's gonna be another 1-2 days. I told you, these things take a lot of time." He said. I groaned. I wondered if it would just be easier to take a train.

"How many people will you be able to take with you?" I asked him

He thought for a moment. "About 5, including myself." He finally.

"Okay, well that does sound faster and safer than taking a train for another 5 days." I said. Annabeth had come up with the idea, so it was obviously are best chance.

"Well I'm going to finish my cereal and take a nap. See you on the flip flop." He said. I had to hold in my amusement.

"See you on the flip flop? You've been in LA way to long." I told him, laughing.

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." He said, waving his hand through the mist.

Annabeth walked out of the bathroom, changed and ready, and it looked like she had straightened her hair.

"What did Nico say?" She asked.

"He said it was going to be another 1-2 days if he wants to be able to take the five of us." I told her. She looked at me confused.

"Does he mean like five souls that he can transport, or just five beings?" She asked. She was starting to look worried.

"Uh, I don't know. It doesn't matter, we have five either way." I said. She was blushing.

"Oh well I was just wondering. You know." She walked over and picked up a book, and sat down on her bed and started reading.

"Why don't you come over here with me?" I asked her, almost daring her.

"Okay, seaweed brain." She replied.

She came over to my bed and laid on top of me, still reading her book. I started talking, but she seemed to be going into a hyper focus, something that people with ADHD can do, and wasn't listening. I chuckled to myself, finding this rather charming.

"Hey Annabeth!" I said. She seemed unable to hear me.

"I found a porcupine yesterday." I said. Nothing. She kept reading. This was starting to become entertaining.

"I heard that Pauly-D and Snooki are staying in this hotel." I said. Still nothing. I started making up stuff like this until I couldn't think of anything else.

"Why'd you straighten your hair?" I asked, not expecting an answer. Surprisingly, she looked up.

"The only shampoo in the shower was Kate's straightening shampoo." She said very matter-of-factly. I laughed. Maybe she had been listening. But then, she went right back on to reading her oh-so interesting book. I laughed, that was why I loved this girl.

**please review:)**


	11. Mexican Manticore

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL COPYRIGHT TO RICK RIORDAN**

**please review! :)**

Annabeth POV: Mexican Manticore

It was almost noon, and Percy and I went down for lunch.

"What are you going to get?" He asked me.

"Oh, I don't know. But I really would like Mexican food." I told him. Then Kate and Zach walked in.

"Do you guys want to join Annabeth and I for lunch at a Mexican restaurant?" Percy asked them.

"Sure, I love Mexican food!" Kate told him, and giving Zach a look that said 'you better come with me'.

"Uh… Yeah! Let's go get some Mexican food!" He said. He smiled at Kate, in way that looked _exactly_ like Percy.

We found at Mexican food place, and got a table almost immediately. Kate looked at me like she needed my help.

"Hey Annabeth, I'm going to use the bathroom, do you need to go too?" Kate said, and I knew she meant 'I need to talk to you pronto'.

"Sure, Percy, Zach, excuse us for a moment." I said.

We walked into the bathroom, and Kate's expression was extremely nervous.

"I had a dream last night." She said solemnly. "Some voice told me…told me that the two sons of Poseidon were in danger. I think it was talking about Percy and…Zach." She said.

My worst fears had just been confirmed. Zach was Percy's half brother.

"I have a feeling that there's a monster in this restaurant." I told her. It was almost like a sixth sense. "We need to get them out of here, so we can take it on alone." I told her. She nodded.

"I have an idea. But, you're going to have to do it, I'm a terrible liar." she said.

"Alright." I said. I walked out of the bathroom, and Kate stayed behind, just like the plan.

"Why can't you go? I wouldn't even know what kind to get!" Percy said turning red.

"Please, Percy! I'm not gonna abandon her in the bathroom! Just go get some tampons, please! I need them too, anyway!" I said, trying not to make it seem fake.

"Oh my gods…" Percy huffed under his breath. "C'mon Zach, we have to go get _tampons_ for Annabeth and Kate." He said, looking very embarrassed.

"Thank you, Percy, I love you!" I said, hopeful he would listen and get out of the restaurant They walked out of the restaurant, and Kate was already behind me, her mouth wide open. A manticore.

But then, of course, Percy was next to me, riptide drawn. He was going to fight, and I knew, that this was going to end very badly.

**please review! :)**


	12. We fail, miserably

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, ALL COPYRIGHT TO RICK RIORDAN**

**please review! :)**

Percy POV: We fail, miserably.

It took me a minute to realize why Annabeth had tried to make me leave. She was trying to protect me, once she realized that there was a monster in the restaurant.

"Percy! Look out!" She screamed. The manticore was behind me about to pounce. I turned out of the way, and it looked very mad. It turned and caught a glimpse of Zach.

"Well, well," it said in a very scratchy voice, "the two sons of Poseidon have finally met." It said, very sarcastically.

"What?" Zach yelled. But before he could do anything else, Kate turned him around, and kissed him.

"Don't die." She said, tears in her eyes.

I looked across the room for Annabeth, but she was gone. She must have put her invisibility cap on. On the wall, I noticed two sets of Greek armour. Which I found very strange, considering we were in a Mexican restaurant. But I didn't care, so I took the sets of armour.

"Hey, I'm taking one of these, and someone take the other!" I shouted. Zach ran up, and tried to give it to Kate.

"No! You have to take it! The manticore wants you and Percy!" She yelled.

He hesitated, but put it on. Suddenly, the manticore was gone, and there was only a pile of gold dust. But then, I saw Annabeth, lying on the floor, screaming in pain.

I ran up to her, and held her, she was trying to stand up, but I still had to hold on to her. And then, as if on cue, Nico walked in the restaurant.

"Whoa, what happened?" He yelled.

"Can you shadow travel?" I shouted.

"I can try!" He replied.

"Then take us to camp. NOW!" I screamed. I had Annabeth in my arms, and she fainted.

"Dude, NOW!" I yelled at Nico.

Kate and Zach ran up to us, and Nico closed his eyes. I felt myself being dragged through icy cold wind, and then, before I knew it, we were at camp. I ran up the hill, carrying the still unconscious Annabeth, and ran straight towards the infirmary.

Everyone was staring at us. I saw Rachel, looking shocked, on the porch of the Big House. A bunch of Apollo healers, helped me get to the infirmary.

We had just gotten her on a cot, and she started to cough.

"I love you, seaweed brain." She said, and then went completely unconscious, but not like the time before. Her face went completely pale.

"No! Annabeth, you stay here! Listen to me! Stay here with me!" I shouted, realizing I had tears streaming down my face.

**What will happen with Annabeth? Tell me what y'all think is going to happen in the reviews! I'd love to see what y'all think, I love every review! :)**


	13. I cheat death

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! There are going to be a few more chapters, and then an epilogue. I'm also working on a sequel, and I'll post a link in the final chapter for anyone who is interested. :)**

**Please review, I love reading reviews! :)**

Annabeth POV: I cheat death.

I standing in what looked like a counsel room, not knowing how I had gotten there. Before me stood, Hades, Shakespeare, King Minos, and a bunch of other dead people I slightly recognized.

"I can't be here." I started to explain. I was calmer than I thought I would have been. "I need to go back." I started to tell them. "I can't leave Percy. I can't be dead. I shouldn't be. And it isn't just me that shouldn't be dead."

"Indeed, my girl, you should not." Hades said. "Normally, yes you would be dead right now. But when the manticore tried to take your soul as it killed you, it was unable to. You know why don't you?" Hades said.

"Because there wasn't just my soul. There was a soul incapable of defending itself." I said. "The soul of an unborn child." I felt hot tears on my face.

"That's right." Hades said. "We all find it unfair to an unborn child to be lost in a situation like this. So we are going to deny your death. You will return eventually, but when it is your proper time." Hades said.

"Thank you, Lord Hades." I said. Hades was being very generous. It was not like him. But I decided not to say anything, before he would change his mind.

"But, my girl, I can't deny the fates of what they want. So, unfortunately, you may live, but your unborn child may not."

"No!" I yelled, "You can't do that!" I tried to go on, but I suddenly felt myself being pulled backk into reality, and it hit me like a ton of bricks, then I awoke in the infirmary.

I was lying on a bed, and Percy and my half brother Malcolm were talking at the foot of my bed. I tried to sit up, but there was a gut-wrenching pain in my lower stomach.

"Oh my gods!" I screamed, shouting out in pain. I gripped my stomach, I was in a massive amount of pain, almost as if the fates were taunting me

"Annabeth! Oh my gods, thank you! Your alive!" Percy said, immediately holding me in his arms.

"The baby! It's all my fault!" I said, starting to bawl. "It's all my fault I failed, I lost what matters most, just like the dream said!" I said sobbing. I heard Percy signal to Malcolm that it was alright to leave.

"Annabeth, you didn't fail! Everyone survived. No one was lost!" He said, trying to comfort me.

"Yes I did. I failed. Hades let me go, but the baby died because of me!" I said.

"What baby Annabeth?" Percy asked concerned.

I took a deep breath, calming down. I started to explain. "The manticore tried to take my soul, and it wasn't able to because there wasn't just my soul, there was the soul of an unborn child, incapable of defending itself. I was in the underworld, in front of some panel of judges, and they thought my death was unfair; so they denied my death. But, they couldn't save my baby. They had to let it die." I said, weeping.

Percy didn't say anything, he just scooped me up in his arms and held me.

"It's okay Annabeth, it's alright. I love you, and I always will, no matter what."

I cried, and cried. I cried until I didn't have anymore tears, and Percy didn't do anything but tell me how much he loved me and hold me in his arms. He did exactly what I needed him to.

**like I said, there will be a couple more chapters + epilogue, and i'm currently working on a sequel :)**

**Please review! :)**


	14. Little red trimming

**_I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES_**

**okay, so I know that this is really short BUT, i have strep throat, so i'm gonna be home for a week, which means i'm probably finishing the story sometime today, and i will probably get a few chapters of the sequel up also**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, i really appreciate it. :)**

**Please review, :)**

Percy POV: Little Red trimming.

Annabeth had been through a lot in her life. It wasn't fair. She had suffered through more hurt than anyone should have. She wanted a burial shroud made for our unborn child, whom had been taken away from us.

The shroud was a light shade of green with red trimming and had a grey owl on it. Everyone at camp came to the ceremony, including Thalia, who had asked special permission of Artemis to attend. During the ceremony, practically all of the Aphrodite girls cried, which made it harder for Annabeth and I to keep it together.

Just as we were about to burn the shroud, I asked them to stop. I tore a small piece of the red trimming off and held it in my hands. I walked over to Annabeth and hugged her as hard as I could. We stood by as they burnt our unborn child's shroud, and watched the burning embers made an owl, holding a fish no less, fly off into the sky.

I held Annabeth close and told her I loved her. She said she loved me too, as she embraced me.

After the ceremony almost the entire camp came over to tell us

How sorry they were, and things like that. Annabeth wasn't as bad as I thought she would have been, which made me happy. I was afraid she was going to fall into a depression or something along those terms.

"We will move on." She said. "But we will never forget this. We will remember how short life can be and how we should treasure every moment we have together." She told me.

"We will never forget this Annabeth. We will think it as a reminder on how cruel life can be, but also on how beautiful. Every tragedy has a purpose, Annabeth. You are still here, alive and well, which only makes me happy, so I can love you for as long as I can." I told her.

She smiled at me, and it was something I hadn't seen her do for a very long time. "We're going to make it out stronger than we came in." She said, and then I kissed her, and we both knew everything was going to be alright.

**so like i said it's short, but there's gonna be an epilogue soon, and a few chapters of the sequel also.**

**please review! :)**


	15. Epilogue

**I DO NOT OWN PJO, RICK RIORDAN DOES**

**This is the epilogue! But, don't worry, i'm making a sequel, so go on my profile and check it out! It's called "What comes next" :)**

**please tell me what y'all thought of the story in the reviews!**

Annabeth POV: it fell in the water with a "plop!"

It had been a year since Percy and I had found his brother Zach, and his girlfriend Kate, and Percy and I were happier than ever. The summer before had been very hard on us, but we managed to make it out stronger.

Percy had arranged a date for

the two of us on the Long Island Sound, and I for one was excited.

I was wearing a dress that came just above my knees and I was wearing my hair down. I walked up the docks, and saw Percy turned around facing the water and he seemed to be talking to himself, making hand motions and such.

"What are you doing, seaweed brain?" I asked, holding back my laughter.

"What? Oh nothing!" he said, a faint smile on his face.

"You ready for our date?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I want to talk first." He said a huge grin spreading on his face.

"Okay?" I said laughing.

"Annabeth, I love you more than life itself. I would go to Hades and back for you, and I know you would do the same. I want you forever, Annabeth, and I can't live without you. I had a huge crush on you for years, and then I finally caught you. And now, I don't ever want to let you go." He said.

He got down on one knee and took a small velvet box out of his pocket, and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring, diamonds on either side of a sapphire.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes a million times yes!" I said, almost shouting. But, as he pulled out the ring, he dropped it. And in fell into the Long Island Sound with a "plop!"

Percy POV:

I looked over at Annabeth. "That wasn't supposed to happen, I swear!" I managed.

"Just go get it, seaweed brain!" she shouted.

I dove in and found the ring immediately, because some naiads were playing with it. They gave it to me and waved and giggled hysterically.

I climbed back onto the dock, and Annabeth looked like she had tears of laughter in her eyes. I noticed that half the camp was behind us, and I laughed.

"C'mon get over here!" she said, a big beaming smile across her face.

"I love you, wise girl." I said slipping the ring on her finger.

We kissed each other, and we heard snapshots coming from the Aphrodite's kids camera's, and we both laughed. This was going to be fun.

Walking back to the big house, Annabeth and I saw a picture of the two of us on the wall fro when we had just met, 8 years ago. I was holding a minotaur horn, and Annabeth was wearing her camp t-shirt.

"You drool when you sleep." She whispered in my ear, also looking at the picture. I laughed remembering the first thing she had ever said to me.

**please review! :)**

**the sequel to this story is called "What comes next!" be sure to click on my profile and find it! it's sets right where this story left off! :)**


	16. THANK YOU! :

**Okay, so i logged into my account this morning, and i was that my stories got a combined total of 23 reviews over night! I love you guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and remember there is a sequel to this story called "What comes next"! :)**


End file.
